Endless
by RubyxSapphire
Summary: Collection of my one-shots. A lot of pairings. Have a pairing in mind PM or write it in the review and give me a plot for it. Even if it's not a pairing I like I will still write it. Please read and review.
1. Frantic Questions

RubyxSapphire: Okay, I am going to write a collection of one-shots. If you have an idea for any couple PM me or put it in your review. Criticism is very much needed, but don't just say it sucks or stinks, tell me what to improve on. Thanks, and I don't and will never own pokemon.

* * *

The wind blew gently. A female teen with dark brown hair wearing a blue dress-like shirt with black shorts underneath and a blue bandanna in her right hand was running quickly, she was running so quickly that she didn't even notice that was rock was in the way and she fell over. Someone helped her up and brushed the dirt off of her.

"Why were you running so fast and where too?" The person asked. "You're not even wearing your shoes or gloves… You don't even have your pokemon with you." The voice was familiar and soothing to her ears.

The girl was quiet. She looked at the person. He wore a white hat with red band and white pokemon logo, a black shirt with red markings, black pants, black fingerless gloves, and red shoes. She took a few steps back, before sitting down under an oak tree. The boy followed.

"Sapphire…why were you running and where to?" He asked. His crimson red eyes looked into hers.

She stayed quiet and wrapped her arms around her legs and pulled the closer to her. She rested her head on her legs and looked away. "I'm a horrible person. I'm mean, I beat up people… I'm loud." She said. "Ruby, isn't that right?"

The boy stayed quiet. _'I seriously don't want to answer that…' _He walked over and sat down next to her. "So what? Huh, were you going to kill yourself?"

Sapphire was quiet which made Ruby quiet also. Questions popped up in the girl's mind. She wondered if she should ask him any or them. She held her breath when she looked at him. She let it out and they stared at each other for what they thought was an eternity before Sapphire spoke. The sun had set and the moon shone brightly in the night.

"Do you ever think of me?" Sapphire asked, her voice lacking emotion.

The question caught him by surprise. "No." Ruby replied. His voice was lacking emotion as well.

"Do you like me at all?" She asked.

"Nope."

"Do you want me?" She asked reluctantly.

"No."

She felt worse as she asked the questions and got the answers.

"Would you cry if I left?"

"Nah."

"Would you live for me?"

"No."

He answered the questions without hesitation.

"Would you do anything for me?"

"Never."

"Choose; me or your life."

"Easy, mine."

Sapphire couldn't say anything. She was afraid that her voice would crack if she said anything. She didn't want him to know that she was affected by his answers. She quickly got to her feet and ran, leaving her blue bandanna. She ran as fast as she could on all four's. She didn't notice that he was following too. Tears streamed down her face and glistened in the moonlight. People she passed by whispered things about her she didn't want to hear. Her heart ached which made he run even faster. She stopped when she saw the cliff. She straightened herself out and stood up, looking at the moon.

Ruby finally caught up with her and stopped right behind her. He was trying to catch his breath. He quickly straightened himself out and looked up at the moon and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her blue bandanna tied around he's left arm.

"You never let me finish." He said. "Sapphire, I never think about you because I always think about you."

Sapphire stayed quiet.

"I don't want you. I need you."

His voice was soothing to her again. His voice was like the gentle wind blowing in her ears. She closed her eyes, wanting to only hear him and feel his embrace.

"I wouldn't cry if you left because I would go with you." He said. Her face was bright red. She didn't want to say anything. Just to enjoy the moment.

"I wouldn't live for you because I live to be with you. I wouldn't do anything for you because I would do everything for you. I would choose my life to save yours." He said, his face turning red. He quickly pulled away but had his right arm around Sapphire's waist and pulled her away from the cliff. "Don't go and do something crazy."

Tears streamed faster down her face as she turned around and hugged Ruby. He was stunned by this action but quickly recovered and hugged her back. "Why didn't you say this earlier?" She asked.

He let out a heavy sigh. "Well let's see…maybe it's because you ran off before I could say anything." He's tone was neutral. He backed away from Sapphire and looked at her. "I've told you my feelings…what about you? Do you like me? Do you want—"

She placed a finger over his mouth and smiled. "I love you. I need you because who will save me from grumpigs?" she said, laughing.

He smiled and moved her finger away and pulled her close to him. He gently pressed his lips against hers and he closed his eyes. Her eyes widened and pushed him away slightly. Both of their faces blushed bright red.

"Sorry." Ruby said.

Sapphire smiled and leaned in for a kiss. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist. She pulled away again and he let out an annoyed sigh. "What is it now?" He asked.

She smiled innocently. "Ruby, I love you."

He sighed again and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you to."

* * *

Yeah…the end… This should have been a story, some of you people would think… but I'm not really good with stories...I guess not with one-shots either. Please review.


	2. Haughty Ball

RubyxSapphire: I'm surprised that anyone would read this. Thanks for the reviews. I don't own pokemon. I will do one-shots for pokemon in the anime, manga, and even OC's.

**Kasuchi, Koichi**: Uh...Ruby confessed his feelings to Sapphire, so he isn't gay. He changed to be like that for her. But you have your opinion and I have mine. And my favorite shippings are: franticshipping; hoennshipping; Oldrivalshipping; specialshipping specialjewelshipping; commonershipping; and it goes on… Why do you ask?

**MrMissMrsRandom**: Thanks for the review, and well, I not good with personalities so this might suck.

**The Bookmaster**: Thanks for the review.

* * *

A girl with navy blue hair that stopped half way down her back stood in front of her front door. She wore a red dress with two pink buttons on each side and white socks with pink boots. She waited for her best companions to come. She was outside in the very nice and sunny weather. She quickly saw a familiar blonde haired boy that always made her heart skip a beat. (Corniness, yes I know.) He wore a long sleeve orange striped shirt, green scarf, grey pants, and running shoes.

"Hi Platinum." The boy said.

"Hi Pearl." She said and then looked around. "Where's Diamond?"

The boy shrugged. "I don't know…but what did you want me to come here for?"

The girl smiled. "You have to come with me to the Sandgem town ball. It's is going to be held at my mansion. No 'and', 'but', or 'if'. Got it?"

Pearl stared at her. "What?" His tone was somewhat calm but more of nervousness.

"Hm, I am saying, you have no choice but to be my _date_."

Pearl was quiet and then anger shook him. "What?! Why can't I have a say in this?"

The girl looked at they sky and then at the trees surrounding the town. "Because you are my friend-and—and…" She looked directly at him with a sad face.

Surprisingly it was easy for her to act this way. From a rich family, she was full of pride. She would never ask for help or have self-pity. They boy was silenced and let out a heavy sigh. _'Well, going with her might not be so bad... I can tell her—"_

"Please?" She asked, snapping him back to reality.

He blinked and cleared his mind. "Uh…right, sure…" He scratched his head. "So…uh what ti—"

"It's at seven!" She said and ran back into her house.

He was left there, standing in front of her house clueless. _'What the heck? She's hype today...and what's with her cutting me off?'_ He thought. He let out a sighed and walked back to his house.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Platinum ran up to her room and quickly ran to her closet. She looked at all her gowns and wondered which one she should wear. She quickly narrowed it down to two. One was a long sleeveless midnight blue dress with ribbons tied to the waist and the other one was lavender cuffed sleeve dress that was puffy. She decided with the blue dress. She looked at the clock. Six-thirty. She sighed. She couldn't wait any longer.

She heard visitors already coming for the ball. She quickly put on the dress, a matching chocker with a blue heart in the middle, and matching blue shoes. She walked out of her room and walked down the stairs gracefully waving to all the visitors. The room was lit dimly and everyone had they're own conversations. Platinum sat down in one of the many golden chairs. She waited for her 'date' to arrive. She looked at the grandfather clock next to her. It was finally seven.

Eventually more and more time passed. Many of the visitors had left. She let out a heavy sighed and got up. The ball was going to be over. Her heart ached.

"Wait…" She heard a voice say. Pearl. She turned around hiding the fact she was hurt by his lateness. He wore a black tuxedo with a white tie and black shoes.

"Sorry, my mom made me try on every tux my dad ever owned…" Pearl said, looking away and scratching his head.

Slow music started playing.

The boy held out his hand, "May I ask you for this dance."

She smiled and laughed. "I would love to."

They danced. Pearl was a bit clumsy at first but learned quickly and danced as gracefully as Platinum. She rested her head on his chest and he rested his head on hers.

"So, why did you ask me? Not the others? Dai would have came happily… Or Red—we actually it would have been a while before he would be able to reach the ball…" Pearl asked.

Platinum closed her eyes before opening them and looking up. "Do you really want to know why I chose you instead?"

Pearl nodded. "Yeah…so tell me, why?"

Platinum looked down and blushed slightly before meeting his eyes. "I-I love you."

Pearl was surprised and then quickly recovered. "I love you too." He whispered in her ears.

They gazed into each other's eyes lovingly before leaning in for a kiss.


	3. My Ability

RubyxSapphire: All of the one-shots are from request, like I said; I will do the request even if I don't like it (just making sure everyone knows). Now I'm working on Kasuchi, Koichi's top three pairs: Abilityshipping, Pikeshipping, and GrassLoveshipping. (This fic is going to be Abilityshipping.) I will take any requests, even if it is from: anime, manga (doesn't matter if it's the game manga or the pokemon special), and game. Oh and I don't own pokemon.

MrMissMrsRandom: Yeah, I know that the end was abrupt but uh I kind of ran out of ideas.

MichaelaTheUchiha: Yeah, I like the DaixPlat pairing better but all of them in this collection are made from requests.

Kasuchi Koichi: I'm sorry if I mess up your favorite shippings. I'm not good with some character personalities.

* * *

I can't wait to go see Ash! Oh and by the way, I'm Anabel. I have short purple hair with matching eyes. I have the ability to communicate with pokemon psychically. I took a quick look in the mirror; I wore my usual clothing, a collared grey shirt (It looks grey to me…if it isn't sorry.) and purple pants.

I was going to meet Ash at the park. I quickly walked downstairs and stopped abruptly. A familiar figure was standing at the foot of the stairs. Same eye color, same hair color. Lucian. He wore his usual red coat with matching pants, a black collared shirt with a white handkerchief and his glasses. The glasses glared in the light. What was he doing home? This can't be good...

"H-hi Lucian." I said, unsurely.

"Hello, where are you going?" He asked as he looked straight at me.

I smiled. "Going to meet someone at the park."

His face darkened.

We were quiet for a long moment. Hopeful

"You're not going." He said sternly.

I stared at him, astonished. He always said I couldn't date a guy mostly because of my job as a frontier brain. I looked into his eyes, they were icy. I quickly looked away. I felt chills run down my spine but kept my appearance normal.

"You're not going," he repeats, "and that's final."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Brother, I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

He didn't say anything. His face just darkened even more.

I stood there silently. He walked off. What's wrong with him? I pondered for a few minutes; just wondering why. I let out a deep breath. "I'm going shopping then." I never liked lying to him.

"I'll go with you." He said quickly.

I turned around and flinched back. He was already right behind me. I quickly shook my head. "No! I-I'm going to buy girl stuff!" I said quickly before rushing out the door.

I didn't look back or call out Alakazam to teleport me there. I just wanted to walk well actually run it out of my mind. I just kept on running. I don't know where I got the energy to keep on running. I stopped when I saw a familiar figure sitting on the swing with a Pikachu sliding down the slide.

I forget about all my worries when I saw him. I quickly run to him and surprise him. "Hi Ash!"

He falls off the swing and looks up at me. We get quiet and then laugh. Ash is always like that. He makes everyone laugh even if they're in a crummy mood. I sat in the swing next to him. We chat for awhile before I sense that someone watching us. This brought me back to feeling of going behind Lucian's back.

"Anabel, I thought I told you not to go out with guys . I do this because I don't want them to always be on your mind when you're doing your job as a frontier brain. We—"

No, it's not a "we" factor. It's my job and my life. Yes, I know you're my older brother but I'm old enough to make my own decisions. Why can you not see that?" I asked.

Ash looked at me and then at Lucian. He stomach growled loudly and he chuckled.

"Sorry, I didn't eat yet." He said.

Lucian looked at him, he face darkened.

Not a really good sign. I sighed. Sometimes Ash can really make the situation worse.

"Please. Lucian, if you really cared about me, let me date whoever I want and let me live my life with me controlling it." I said, looking at him straight in the eye.

He looked at me and then at Ash. We always had awkward fights. But by far, this had to be the most awkward one of all.

"Remember this Ash, you hurt her and I will kill you." He said in a harsh tone and walked off.

I smiled and looked at Ash. I knew he would never hurt me in anyway. I hugged him and pulled away.

"Can we go somewhere to eat? I'm starving." Ash asked.

I laughed. "Sure, come on. I know this really good restaurant we can eat at." I tell him.

* * *

I kind of ran out of ideas on this one... I'm sorry that it's not good. ):


	4. Confessions of a Grass Lover

RubyxSapphire: Thanks you guys for the reviews! I'll try to update as fast as I can. I don't own pokemon and never will… Oh, and I have enough one-shots to do right now. I'll ask you guys for more when I'm not swamped in them. Thanks.

Thanks Bookmaster, Media Messiah, KK the Prophet and MrMrsMiss Random.

* * *

A blue-haired young man stood at the entrance of Eterna City. He looked back to the forest. He had told his team that he was going to check up on his grass pokemon. He wore the 'Team Rocket' uniform that had the red 'R' on it. The majority of the uniform was white. He let out a held breath before running to the city's gym. As he was about to enter the gym, it's sliding doors opened and a brown-hair girl that wore a green cape-like coat-shirt and baggy brown pants ran into him. They hit their heads together and fell back.

"Ouch." The girl said, clutching onto her forehead.

"G-Gardena…!" The young man looked at the girl, clutching his forehead too, "is my pokemon okay?"

The girl looked up and smiled quickly. "O-of course! Cacnea's better than ever! He's (gender mentioned in American dub; what episode: I have no clue) almost to evolving. James, where are you're friends?"

He laughed. "Uh well, they went to go steal Pikachu again." He replied quickly.

The girl's face turned bright red. "James, I—"

"Can't wait to see him then, I've missed him very much!" James said.

He took her by the hand and ran into the gym. Everything had changed. In the middle of the gym was a large flower, the trees and lush grass were still there with flower pots added. The flower moved clockwise slowly. James blinked and then looked at the gym leader.

She smiled wider and scratched her head. "Remodeled, when a challenger comes they have to defeat all the gym trainers before battling me. That big flower moves slowly and leads the trainer to a gym trainer and then finally it goes to where I am. I think the flower is a really good touch, don't you think?" She looked at her gym lovingly (Platinum game).

James nodded. He was in awe. The gym was magnificent. For a grass pokemon, it would be paradise. He was happy he came to see his pokemon.

"Cac…Cacnea!"

He heard a familiar cry. A cactus-like pokemon strung out from the grass and tackle-hugged him. Even though the needles were excruciating, he hugged the pokemon back. "Oh Cacnea, I've missed you!" James said happily. He jumped around in circles with the pokemon in his arms.

Gardenia stood there silently, watching them. It was like a scene from a sappy romance movie. The guy and girl running to each other in the meadow and finally meet and embrace one another, and then holding hands and running in circles laughing. She couldn't help but feel the happiness radiating from them and smiled.

After a few minutes, he feels the prickly needles piecing his skin and pulls the green pokemon away. "…So bubby, how've ya been?" He asked.

"Cac! Cacnea!" The grass pokemon shouted happily.

Even though James couldn't understand him, he smiled happily. Gardenia looked at the two.

"J-James," She sucked in a lot of air, "I—"

"Let's battle, I want to see how strong Cacnea is!" James exclaimed. He faced the girl and smiled. "I'm not going easy on you."

She let out a breath and smiled. "I'm not going easy…but when I win, you have to listen to me."

James tilted his head. He never noticed that he was even cutting her off in mid-sentence. He shrugged it off. "So where are we going to battle?" He asked.

She looked out the gym doors and took his hand. "Come on!"

The two ran together awkwardly. James was having a hard time keeping up. Cacnea was hopping to near them merrily and keeping pace. They finally stopped near a rock covered in moss.

"Okay, here's the place!" She said, turning around to face James. He was heaving heavily.

"Let's…start…it." He said, trying to catch his breath.

They took their places and started the battle. Gardenia had chosen her Roserade and James chose his Cacnea (I suck at battle scenes…so yeah, just summarizing it). It seemed forever, the pokemon battled on and on. Countering each attack; in the middle of the battle, Cacnea glowed. His form changing shape. After the glowing stopped, the little cactus was replaced by a tall cactus-like-scarecrow. That wasn't enough to make Roserade faint. In the end, both of the pokemon fainted. The trainers returned them.

The sun setting, James looked at the grass trainer. "So, what did you want me to—"

"I love you!" She said happily. The light shimmered on her for a few moments before fading with the setting sun. For James, the shimmering never left.


	5. Bad habits in pikes

RubyxSapphire: Thanks for the reviews. I really can't update since I have school…I stared four weeks ago so that explains the late updates. I don't own pokemon. Also, I posted up a new story: New Light. Please check it out. Oh and if one of you guys are a beta reader, can you help me?

* * *

I stared at him. Why couldn't he stop himself from being a skirt chaser? I looked at my seviper and petted him on the head as I watched. He had the same brown spiky hair and tanned skin. He wore a green vest with a white short-sleeve and grey pants. He told me that Ash's mom, Delia, gave it to him. For me, I wore my usual frontier brain outfit. My out resembled a seviper, my signature pokemon. It was a purple half-shirt with a yellow belt, grey pants, and purple high-heels.

"Hey there bea—Ouch!"

His croagunk jabbed him in the side with a poison jab. I shook my head and went over to help him.

"B-brock…maybe you should give it up for today." I said as I kneeled down to help him.

He groaned. "Y-yeah. Lucy, I don't think I can stop chasing after girls…even if I tried."

I stared at him. A weird feeling gnawed inside me. Pity. "Alright-y then, I'll help you. Croagunk and Seviper will help too."

He stared at me confused. "Huh?"

I smiled. "Each time you tried to hit on a girl, they'll hit you with their signature move." I said, pulling him up from the ground.

He stared at me. I couldn't tell if he was afraid of me suggesting that or the fact that the two pokemon were grinning evilly.

"A-alright." He said.

I could hear the hints of uncertainness. I smiled to reassure him. He gaze left me and onto a passing girl chatting with her friends. His eyes were soon shaped like hearts and ran after her. The lesson just started and he failed in two minutes.

"Seviper, Croagunk, do your thing." I said, looking away.

"Unnnhhh…!"

I didn't bother to turn around. "Brock, how could you fail already?"

"Uh…well…I-I don't know…" He admitted.

I ran my fingers through my hair. "Aren't you afraid of their attacks?"

"I am but—"

I turned around and smiled evilly. "I will break your womanizing ways" The two poison pokemon's eyes gleamed, "After we're done with you, you'll never chase after a girl again." (OOC-ness)

He shivered as he tried to keep his eyes on us. "O-okay…"

-

Three weeks had passed and he was improving…surprisingly. I stared at him from behind a tree. I told him to stand in the middle of the sidewalk where all the girls passed by. If he could make it without chasing after a girl he would pass and I would stop training him with the harsh routine.

We returned our pokemon, hoping I wouldn't have to use them. A lot of girls passed by and he didn't even hit on them. He was staring off into space. It looked like he was thinking about something. It seemed really important because he didn't even chase after Officer Jenny.

After the crowd died down I went to go talk to him. I stood next to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Good job, Brock."

He looked up and smiled. "Well, I have a great teacher and the methods were scary and would probably kill me if I kept on chasing girls."

I laughed. "I'll take that as a compliment."

My mind wandered back to earlier.

"Uh, so…what were you thinking about earlier?" I asked.

He smiled. "Someone that's really special to me. She helped me through a really hard problem."

I stared at him, wondering what he meant. I saw him smile even more and then get up.

"Well, thanks for the help. I think Ash is done training with Anabel. It's been three weeks so yeah." He said and waved good-bye before running off.

He left me in deep thought. I wanted to ask him what he meant but he ran off too quickly. I waved good-bye and walked back to the factory. The next time he came I'm going to ask him what he meant by that.


	6. Workfree quest

RubyxSapphire: Gahhh! I'm still trying to update faster so yeah. I don't own pokemon.

* * *

I wore my usual trainer outfit, the white coat, skirt, and blue shirt with my lab coat over it.I looked at my pile of work. I sat down. I'm not mad that I have a huge pile to do. It gives me something to do. I picked up my pencil and started the paper work.

"Yo, Miss Serious."

I rolled my eyes. I do like him but…well it's embarrassing to me. I mean, he's a pervert but then he can be so nice. I let out a sigh.

"Hi Gold, what do you want?" I asked. I could tell my tone was harsh.

I felt something on my shoulder and turn around. Gold.

"Hm, I want you for today." He said, giving me his goofy grin.

I blush slightly. I hope he didn't see it. I brushed the stray strands of hair away from my face. "Gold, is it important?" I ask, my eyes strayed and locked onto his.

He wore his usual outfit too. His yellow cap with his goggles resting on them, his red jacket, and yellow shorts.

"Yes! But I can't tell you what it is. Prof. Elm said so." Gold says as he looks into my eyes with his amber ones.

Prof. Elm? I looked at my pile of work and then at him. If Prof. Elm says it's important…I should go right? I pondered a bit and I guess I dazed off.

"Kris, are ya coming or what?" Gold asks, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I blink and nod. "Yeah, I'm coming."

I got up from my chair and he took my hand and led me out of the lab. He started running while still holding my hand. I blushed harder. I bet my face is as pink as a pecha berry. We halted to a stop.

"G-gold?" I cursed my voice. Why did I stutter like that?!

He turned around. Is he unaware about my voice and face?

He scratches his head and let's out a sigh. "Aw man, we're lost."

I stare at him in disbelief. We didn't even run for a long time! I turned around and I didn't see the path we were on. I didn't see where the lab was. Stupid Gold! Stupid me. Stupid me for listen to him.

"How are we lost?!" I yell. He didn't flinch back as I thought he would.

He shrugged. "I don't know."

I slap my forehead. "Wow."

He folds his arms across his chest. "You need to chillax girl."

I pull on my navy blue pigtails before marching off, straight ahead. He pulled me back.

"We shouldn't split up. You don't want the both of us lost without each other right?" He looked at me, his grin had faded away.

Sometimes Gold could really surprise me. I smile slightly.

"A-alright." I say, turning around slightly to face him.

Gold's goofy grin came back. "Good…so let's get moving!" He says, grabbing my hand again and leading us forward.

I don't know how many hours passed but I really didn't care. I was with Gold. Yes, the crush I'm embarrassed to say. The sky was dark and the sun was setting. I still didn't see a town.

_Rustle…rustle…_

Gold was staring a bush beside me. It was rustling and eyes gleamed from it. I stare at it, my eyes widening.

"What do you think it is?" He asks.

Before I answer, Sapphire jumps out the bushes. "Finally you're here; happy late birthday Kris!"

I stare at her. "H-huh?"

Gold puts his hands on my shoulders. "You've always been busy with work and well we couldn't celebrate your birthday until now." He says, pushing me into the bushes.

It opened up, the trees parted, making a circle. It was breath-taking. Lights were hung on the trees. Everyone was there. Sapphire walked to her crush, Ruby and the walked towards us. They're hiding something behind their backs.

"Happy birthday!!" they say together, bringing the presents from behind their backs.

I took the presents and then look at Gold. He had a necklace with a star in the middle. The star was clear, but in the lights it made a rainbow. I smile. He puts it on me and whispers. "Happy birthday."


End file.
